Runaway
by Nahilanyla Joanne Davidson
Summary: A titanic story. Rich guy, poor gurl. Love comes. You know the rest! I saw a BBMAK website that they wrote stories about how they wrote certian sings. This is may story of how they wrote their song*done*
1. Note

******NOTE******  
  
I live in a dream world a little too often. So do not mind that! This is a Titanic based story! I hope you like it! 


	2. He finds her

It was a cold day, a very cold one at that. 'Thank goodness I put this extra thick coat on.' Thought Christian Burns, he was a fairly well off guy. He came from a fairly rich family, so he never really worried about much. The war that might soon break out was one of the things that he didn't worry about. There isn't much to say about that war at the moment.  
  
As he walked down the street he noticed something. He noticed a girl, she could only be a few years younger than him, sitting in the near by alley way. She was in very little clothing, and shivering from the cold. Christian walked over to her. Even though he was rich, he was not rude or unkind. He was a very caring person. As Christian came closer, the girl backed away from him. "Don't worry, love! I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help you." Christian smiled, and he tried to make her feel that he could be trusted."  
  
She slowly moved towards him. Christian put out his hands, she put hers in his. Christian helped her up. "I'm Christian. What's your name?" "Mandee" she whispered, he almost couldn't hear her. "Well, Mandee won't you come to my house with me? Maybe you could warm up, and get something to eat?" Mandee stood quietly, she looked at the ground. Then looked at Christian and nodded.  
  
Later they were in his living room, sitting in front of a fire, and drinking hot chocolate. Christian looked at her; he could see something in her. There was something about her that drew him to her. She looked at him, and smiled as if to say 'thank you'. Christian smiled back at her.  
  
Mandee knew the moment Christian introduced himself that she loved him. But what could she do? Just go up to him and tell him. After all he was rich, and had a very large family. Mandee being poor and having no family, there might be a few problems with that. He might not like her. He might ever throw her out. She needed to stay so she wouldn't have to face the cold. She had to stay as long as she could.  
  
"Mandee, are you okay?" She nodded. "Do you want me to take you home?" Mandee looked at him, "I don't have a home. I live in that alley way were you found me." Christian felt bad for asking. "Umm. you could stay here if you want." "No! I couldn't! I." "Mandee, its okay! It's not a problem. My parents will understand." She looked at him and nodded, that she would stay. "Good", Christian said with a smile, "I'm glad! You can stay as long as you need!"  
  
Next chapter soon to come! 


	3. The truth comes out

After dinner Mandee went up to her room, while Christian stayed with his parents, in the living room. "Christian, Mandee seems like a very nice girl. And I'm glad that you brought her home with you." Christian's mother smiled. She has always been a very easy going person. His father was the exact opposite, "I can't believe you did such a thing! You just see a random person on the street, and you bring them home! I thought we raised you better than that, but..." He was cut off by Christian's mother putting her hand over his mouth. Christian got up, and went up to his room. He sat down on his bed, with his guitar.  
  
Christian's guitar has been his life. He practiced his guitar all the time. He sat and began to play. He had been trying to put words to a song that he had been writing. After a few minuets, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Christian yelled quietly, he didn't want to wake his parents. It was Mandee, "Was that you playing the guitar?" Christian nodded, "Yeah, it's a song I've been working on. I don't have the words yet, just the music." "Cool! Can you play me something? Please..." Mandee asked. 'What a cute little smile. I hope she likes me.' "Sure, I would LOVE to play something for you!" I'll play something I wrote. It's called 'Can't Say'. I hope you like it" Christian started, and sang everything perfectly.  
  
"Can't Say"  
  
"I can't say why I love you, but I do yes I do.  
  
And when I'm around you feels so good, feels so good.  
  
And everything that I can do  
  
Every wish I make for you  
  
In the end it all came true, and I (Chorus) I can't say why I love you  
  
Can't say can't say, but I do.  
  
I can't say why I love you.  
  
Can't say can't say, but I do  
  
I can't say why I love you Baby when I found you  
  
I just knew I just knew, that I  
  
Couldn't live without you  
  
Feel it too, do you feel it too?  
  
Everything you give to me  
  
Feels as though it's meant to be  
  
If you ever ask me how I feel  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Now I'm thinking of you  
  
When I can't explain the feeling  
  
But I know that it's real  
  
When I hold you  
  
When I saw you, you know, I knew  
  
I knew I couldn't live without  
  
Without you ever in my life  
  
When I saw you, you know, I knew  
  
I knew I couldn't live without  
  
Without you ever in my life  
  
Everything you give to me  
  
Feels as thought it's meant to be  
  
So if you ever asked me how I feel  
  
(Chorus)"  
  
"That was really good." Mandee said with a smile. "Thanks! I worked really hard on that song. I always wanted to play it for the one that I love." Mandee giggled a little bit, "And who would that be?" She turned and looked at him. He looked in her eyes, "You."  
  
*More soon to come* 


	4. Hold me close

Mandee could do nothing but stare. Nobody had ever loved her before. Nobody had ever been nice to her before. She had always been picked on at school. All the other kids would make fun of her because she was poor, and an orphan. She had never been accepted by her peers, teacher, or foster parents. They never even liked her. She can remember one night in particular when she knew they didn't like her.  
  
"Todd, I don't know how much more of this kid I can take. She is so annoying. It's one thing to have a quite child when you take home a child for the money. But she just wants attention all the time!" Margo, her foster mother complained. "Margo, we have to take care of her. We can't just leave her alone. And you can't lose your temper with this one. If you beat any more of these kids, we can't take anymore home!" Mandee listened to all of this happen from her bed. She pulled the teddy bear, which she had gotten from her real parents closer to her. She cried to that bear.  
  
"Mandee, are you okay?" Christian asked he looked concerned. Mandee didn't realize it, but she had started crying. She dried her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really, believe me I am okay! It's just that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Christian moved next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
With out knowing it Mandee started crying to him. Christian let her cry to him. Then she started pouring out everything. She told him how her teachers were always mean to her. Even though she tried her hardest in class, she could never get an A. She told him how she always got make fun of by her peers. How they would push her around, and make fun of her. They would always throw snowballs and spitballs at her.  
  
Then she told him about her foster parents. How they didn't like her. And that they only brought her home to get money. The fact that they would never give her the time of day. They would never want to spend time with her. How horrible family events always were. The whole family would ignore her. And the other kids would call her "the little orphan".  
  
Christian couldn't believe how hard Mandee's life had been. She had never had nice parents. Great friends. All the things that he had always known. Christian couldn't stand to see her cry. 'What can I do to make her better? I don't want her to cry at all.' Christian put a finger under Mandee's chin, and made her look at him. She looked up at him, into his blue eyes. He looked down into her dark brown eyes. A few moments passed, they seemed like hours. Christian moved closer to Mandee. The next thing he saw was he closing her eyes, and moving closer to him. Their lips finally met. Their kiss was long, warm, and passionate. A memory that would be with both of them, forever. 


	5. Ines knows

"Wow! I've never been kissed like that before." Mandee said with a bit of a laugh in her voice. Christian questioned her, "Really? Because you seemed to be really good at it." Mandee laughed, "Well, let me explain. I HAVE been kissed before, but it's never meant anything. People have only kissed me because they were dared to. They never really meant it. But you.... You meant it." Christian smiled at her, she smiled back. Christian pulled Mandee close to him. Mandee welcomed him, and put her arms around him.  
  
They soon were lying down in Christian's bed. Telling stories about their childhood. Things they had to deal with in school. Life, in other words. Christian wanted to know everything about Mandee. He wanted know to exactly why she was in that alley way this afternoon. He wanted to know what happened to her real parents. He wanted to know what happened between her and her foster parents. There was so much to be said, but so little time in a day. They talked in each others arms long into the night. They eventually feel asleep that way.  
  
The next morning when Christian woke up, Mandee was gone. Panicked he ran down stairs. "Mom! Mom, where's Mandee? Where's Mandee.." His voice trailed off as he got to the living room. She was sitting there e with his mother. "Good morning, sleepy head. We were just about to come up stairs, and wake you." Christian's mother said with a smile. Christian smiled a little bit, then went and sat on the couch next to Mandee. "I thought you were gone." He whispered into her ear as he sat down. She turned to him, and said, "I could never leave you. And don't worry. I didn't say anything!"  
  
Christian was at ease once again. For the next few hours Mandee, Christian, and Christian's mother sat in the living room talking. Christian's mother, Ines was very interested in what Mandee had to say. Christian thought that she liked Mandee. His feeling was reassured when Mandee left the room for a moment. "Christian, I really like this girl. I like her so much more than any of your past girlfriends that you have brought home to meet me." Ines said with a smile. "Don't tell her I told you, but I'm in love with her." 


	6. Wonderful

"I love you" Mandee whispered to Christian, even though his parents knew about their "secret love". Everything was wonderful. They shared an undeniable heaven with each other. They were sitting in his room together in each other's arms. Mandee had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
'I love it when she smiles. She has the prettiest smile I have ever seen!' Christian couldn't help but be in heaven looking at her. "Mandee, do you want me to sing to you again?" Mandee smile and nodded. "Ok, let's see. What should I play tonight? Ah, I know! I'll play 'Wonderful Tonight' just for you!"  
  
"It's late in the evening; she wondering what clothes to wear.  
  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
  
And then she asks me, 'Do I look alright?'  
  
And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight!'  
  
We go to a party and everyone turns to see.  
  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
  
And then she asks me, 'Do you feel alright?'  
  
And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.'  
  
I feel wonderful because I see.  
  
The love in your eyes.  
  
And the wonder of it all.  
  
Is it just that you don't realize how much I love you.  
  
It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head.  
  
So I give her that car keys and she helps me to bed.  
  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light.  
  
I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight.'  
  
"Christian, that was wonderful!" she said with a smile. Christian took Mandee's hand, and kissed it. He sat down next to her and started playing the cords he was playing the first night he sang for her. He looked at her, "Mandee, someday I'm going to be able to finish writing this song, for you." 


	7. I got it!

Christian sat in his room playing his guitar, alone. He was very alone. Not just in a state that he was the only one in the room, but also he was missing something in his life. Christian closed his eyes. He saw something, it wasn't clear at first then it became clearer. He saw him and Mandee. He got a piece of paper and wrote something.  
  
"Close your eyes, and tell me what you see.  
  
The two of us with nothing in between."  
  
That's all he had, but it was a start! Then he thought about Mandee. He thought of everything she's been through. He thought of everything she told him that first night they were together. He thought about how much he hated to see her cry. Something came to him, he wrote it down.  
  
"Say good-bye to all the tears you've cried.  
  
And all the pain that you could never hide."  
  
Then all these idea's came to him. In a hurry to remember them all he furiously wrote them down. Then when he was done, he had a jumbled mess. Then he looked at the "jumbled mess", and made some sense of it. He began to rearrange what he had.  
  
After an hour or so of rearranging, rewriting, and playing he got it! He had finally finished the song he had been working on, with a passion. He had to sing it to her. And, most importantly, he had make her his forever. 


	8. I'm Gonna make you mine!

"Mandee! Mandee!" Christian yelled as her ran down to her room, guitar in his hand. "Christian, clam down. What's wrong?" He caught his breath, "I finished the song! I wrote you a song! And I want to sing it for you!" Mandee opened her bedroom door wider, so Christian could come in. He sat down next to her on her bed. "Ok this one is called 'Runaway'. And it's just for you!" She smiled and nodded, he began.  
  
"Close your eyes and tell me what you see.  
  
The two of us with nothing in between.  
  
And runaway with me.  
  
Say good-bye to all the tears you've cried.  
  
And all the pain that you could never hide.  
  
And runaway with me.  
  
I can make you believe it's worth it.  
  
Don't be afraid to be free cause on one's perfect.  
  
I'll always be there by your side.  
  
Some one said, 'Love is all you need'  
  
So take my hand, I'll show you what he needs.  
  
Just runaway with me.  
  
I can make you believe it's worth it.  
  
Don't be afraid to be free, cause no one's perfect.  
  
I'll always be there by your side.  
  
So, you've heard it all before.  
  
But there's nothing I want more.  
  
So...  
  
I can make you believe it's worth it.  
  
Don't be afraid to be free, cause no one's perfect.  
  
I'll always be there by your side.  
  
Yes, I'll always be there by your side.  
  
Cause I'm here for you.  
  
Yes, I'm here for you."  
  
Mandee was crying. Christian put his guitar down, and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around him. "That was beautiful, Christian." Mandee said, she looked up at him. He looked down at her, and kissed her. "There was one other thing I wanted." Mandee looked at him again, "Anything." Christian took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" 


	9. Together forever

Mandee sat there amazed. She couldn't believe it. 'He said he loved me, but I didn't know he meant it.' "What about your father, he doesn't like me that much. I know it. What will he..?" Christian put a finger on her lips, and then put a ring on her finger. "This was my grandmothers. I know if she knew you, she would want me to give it to you. As for my father he won't be able to do anything about it. Because you can't make people get a divorce once their married. Right?" Mandee shook her head, "I know he won't like me any more.. Wait! What are you saying? Are you saying we should..?" Christian nodded, "You want to get married? Marry me now!"  
  
Christian took her hand, and ran with her down to his car. They got in, and ran away to get married. They got married. And they both had what they had been missing their whole lives! They had the other half of them selves.  
  
Christian bought them a house with the money he had saved. He did eventually tell his parents. His mother was very happy for him. His father was a little pissed off. But he eventually got pat the fact that she was poor, and gave her a chance. He too loved her. Christian finally had what he was looking for his entire life. True, pure and honest love. 


End file.
